


glow

by c0smic_cl0uds



Series: BAD END [2]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: Character Death, Drabble, Gen, everything is horrible, ezreal dies, thanks 4 watching kiddos, that's it that's all that happens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 15:36:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16537370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/c0smic_cl0uds/pseuds/c0smic_cl0uds
Summary: Breathe in.Breathe out.It doesn't matter.





	glow

The ground cracked and shattered, and he could hear his own bones snapping, the noise ringing in his ears like the notes of a discordant song. In the distance he could hear muffled sounds - the broken scream of a child, a girl, in agony. The whoosh of an arrow sailing past. The detonation of an explosive. The sound of his own gauntlet activating as he shifted out of the way, a fraction of a second before he could be blown into small, Ezreal-shaped pieces. The feeling of his body slamming into the ground and skittering away through jagged chunks of rubble was oddly distant. He felt strangely detached, as if he were merely floating several feet above the battlefield rather than lying among the wreckage, a third party to his own body, only able to watch helplessly as events unfolded below him. Except he couldn’t really see; his vision was terribly blurry, the world shifting and spinning perilously around him.

Distant sobbing reached his ears. The child again? Or someone else? He couldn't quite recall. His whole body throbbed in pain, pain which shot through his ribs every time he took a breath. His lungs rattled. His heart fluttered. His stomach twisted, and the coppery taste of blood flooded his mouth. A light shimmered at the edge of his vision. Sound, smell, sight, touch, taste, they all began to fade into the background as he turned towards the faint white glow. He knew he shouldn’t move towards it, knew that if he went there, it was somewhere he could never return from. But his whole body ached and throbbed and stabbed, and the closer to the light he got, the less it seemed to hurt, the less all of it seemed to matter.

The shimmering warmth called out to him, and his resistance faded away, a soft exhale escaping him. He felt himself falling, sinking slowly into a deep sleep, as if he had just returned from a long expedition and was finally back in his bed, lying down for a long, well deserved rest. His eyelids flickered. The light washed over him, warm and oh so soft.

 

Like a blanket of clouds, he thought.

 

_Breathe in._

 

The smell was warm. His eyelids felt leaden.

 

_Breathe out._

 

The light was all around him, like he was floating in it.

 

_Breathe in._

 

His eyes flickered shut. A small tug of resistance.

 

_Breathe out._

 

He felt as if he was missing something. Something very important. 

 

 

_Breathe in._

 

 

_Breathe out._

  
  


 

 

It doesn't matter.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> me, screaming as i write this: talon where the fUCK ARE YOU


End file.
